Nonton
by Nona Butut
Summary: akhirnya setelah lama tidak menonton bersama, Upin Ipin dan kawan-kawan merencanakan pergi bersama. tapi mengapa raut wajah Meimei sedih seperti itu? oh rupanya...


Disclaimer: semua tokoh yang ada dalam cerita ini, bukanlah milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam saja.

Tapi fic ini asli buatan ide saya. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain demi menyalurkan ide gila saya.

Warning: Au, typo mungkin ada, dan peringatan lainnya.

.

.

.  
Happy reading semua *o*)/

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa anak-anak Tadika mesra yang dulu selalu bersorak dengan yel-yel khasnya saat guru datang dan selesai mengajar, kini mereka semua telah beranjak dewasa.

Seragamnya bukan lagi putih merah, kini telah berganti putih abu-abu. Waktu bergulir begitu cepat tanpa terasa.

Si kembar identik Upin dan Ipin pun telah beranjak dewasa. Rambutnya tidak lagi gundul seperti dulu yang sering ditertawakan teman-temannya. Rambut mereka telah tumbuh lebat, dengan potongan mohawk. Si bungsu Ipin lebih suka memakai ikat kepala. Sedangkan Upin lebih suka tanpa apapun. Mereka tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan.

Perubahan pun terjadi pada Mei-mei. Gadis cantik keturunan Chinese ini tlah menjelma menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang dulu dikepang dua, kini dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan ikatan kecil di kanan-kiri. Kacamata yang dulu berbentuk bulat besar tergantikan kaca mata dengan lensa berbentuk persegi panjang yang pas di wajahnya. Mei-mei tetaplah seperti dahulu. Ceria, ramah, pandai, dan suka membaca.

Seperti pagi ini, ia tengah sibuk membaca novel yang ia pinjam kemarin di perpustakaan sekolah. Guru yang mengajar belum datang. Untuk itu demi mengisi waktu luang, ia gunakan untuk membaca.

Ia asyik berkutat dengan buku miliknya, tanpa memperhatikan murid-murid yang mulai berdatangan.

Kriet

Ia sedikit melirik ke arah samping dan mendapati teman sebangkunya duduk dengan berpangku tangan. Meimei tidak mengerti mengapa ia ditakdirkan harus sebangku dengan anak sombong mata duitan ini. Ia kira hanya di Tadika saja ia akan sekelas dan sebangku. Nyatanya saat SMP sampai SMA pun ia tetap sebangku dengan siswa bertampang pemalas.

"Hei, nanti malam ada layar tancap di kedai uncle Muthu lah!" seru Upin yang membuat Meimei mengalihkan kegiatan membacanya. Ia membalikan badan menghadap ke bangku Upin Ipin yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ei, iyakah?" tanya Meimei meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Upin tadi.

"Iya," jawab Upin, "Tadi sewaktu kita lewat kedai Uncle Muthu ramai orang. Semua tengah sibuk memasang layar," sambungnya.

"Betul betul betul," Ipin menyetujui ucapan kakaknya.

"Aku tak lihat pun," sela Ehsan yang rupanya baru saja datang bersama Fizi.

"Kau kan pakai mobil, Intan payung," cibir Fizi meledek Ehsan.

"Ish, kau ini!" geram Ehsan bersiap ingin menjitak Fizi.

"Hehehe," Fizi terkikik geli dan menghindar dari serangan Ehsan sebelum kepalanya benar-benar benjol.

"Hei sudah, jangan bertengkar," tegur Meimei memasang raut muka sebal. Kebiasaan Meimei sedari dulu rupanya tidak hilang. Ia paling benci jika ada yang bertengkar.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?" tanya Jarjit yang baru saja datang. Siswa keturunan India ini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan. Suara'nya ngebass dan kulitnya sedikit lebih hitam dari yang dulu. Pasalnya ia sekarang rajin membantu ayahnya di ladang. Biasalah, mengembala biri-biri.

"Kita mau nonton layar tancap di kedai Uncle Muthu. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Upin.

"Dua tiga rumah siput, aku pasti ikut! Marvellous! Marvellous! Yey!" teriaknya, lalu Jarjit bersorak kegirangan dan berlari keluar kelas. Upin, Ipin, Meimei, Ehsan dan Fizi hanya bersweatdrop ria melihatnya.

"Hei Mail! Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Ipin.

Mail menoleh dengan malas. "Tak" jawabnya singkat.

Mail, dia pemuda yang tampan. Matanya sipit seperti orang mengantuk. Hobinya tidur di kelas, sering menguap dan sering membuat jengkel Meimei.

Dia terlihat ogah-ogahan di kelas. Tapi dia sangat pintar jika itu pelajaran menghitung. Masih seperti dulu. Tasnya layaknya kantong ajaib Doraemon yang berisi banyak barang-barang. Sepertinya berjualan tidak bisa lepas dari image Mail.

"Aih, Kenapa?" tanya Meimei penasaran.

"Aku kan harus bantu Emak berjualan di sana," jawab Mail menghela nafas panjang.

"Sesekali ikutlah menonton bersama kami. Bibi pasti mengizinkan," bujuk Upin.

"Betul betul betul," Ipin mengangguk setuju.

"Iya loh Mail. Kita sudah lama tidak menonton bersama lagi," Meimei ikut menimpali.

"Betul tuh Mail. Ayolah ikut," rayu Ehsan.

Mail memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kalau kalian mau menonton, menonton lah! Aku tidak ikut! Aku mau berjualan saja! Untung, banyak uang!" jawab Mail yang kemudian melayang dalam angannya bersama uang yang jatuh dari langit. Mail.. mail...

.

.

.

Malam yang ditunggu pun tiba. Upin Ipin, Meimei, Ehsan, Fizi dan Jarjit datang ke kedai Uncle Muthu. Rupanya di sana sudah banyak orang. Sampai ada yang menggelar tikar untuk duduk.

Dengan raut bahagia mereka mencari tempat memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju penjual yang berada di tepi kedai. Rupanya di sana banyak penjual yang ikut andil mencari rizki. Ada penjual bebek bakar, es krim, mi ayam, nasi goreng dan banyak lainnya.

Meimei di sini bukan hendak membeli makanan, melainkan mencari seseorang. Maniknya bergulir mencari sosok teman sebangkunya.

Wajahnya sumringah senang kala menemukan Mail tengah berdiri di balik stand jualannya dengan berteriak keras. Memang itu ciri khasnya kan?

Segera Meimei berlari kecil menuju tempat Mail. Ia tersenyum riang memandang Mail yang tengah mengipasi jagung bakarnya seraya berteriak.

Menyadari kedatangan Meimei, Mail mendongak. "Iya, ada apa? Mau beli jagung bakar?" tawar Mail, tanganya sibuk mengibasi jagungnya.

Mendadak Meimei menjadi gugup. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencari Mail. Bisa gawat! Yang ada dia akan besar kepala dan mengejek dirinya.

Meimei meremas roknya dan sedikit menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan-kiri. "Mau 6," lirihnya.

Manik Mail menyipit dan itu semakin membuat Meimei gugup. "Itu buat mereka," jawab Meimei menunjuk ke arah Upin Ipin dan lainnya berada.

"Oh," jawab Mail singkat. Lalu ia membungkuskan pesanan Meimei. "Terima kasih," Meimei menerima pesanannya dan memberikan beberapa lembar ringgit uangnya.

Setelah menerima, Meimei tidak langsung beranjak pergi dan itu membuat Mail mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya pemuda bernama lengakap Ismail bin Mail itu.

"Kamu tidak mau nonton kah?" akhirnya unek-unek yang sedari tadi ditahan Meimei keluar juga. Ia memandang takut-takut ke arah Mail.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka nonton," jawaban tegas Mail membuat semangat Meimei luntur. Padahal ini adalah moment yang Meimei tunggu. Bisa nonton bersama Mail, itu yang Meimei harapkan.

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya, ia merasa terkadang gugup. Meskipun Mail menyebalkan, tapi ia tipe pemuda yang perhatian. Buktinya saat ia menangis, Mail akan punya cara sendiri untuk menenangkannya. Yah, walaupun dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Tepatnya membuat dirinya marah.

Dan Meimei juga tidak tahu, sejak kapan ia merasa kesal jika Mail bersama Susanti. Entah itu istirahat bersama atau membaca di perpustakaan bersama. Susanti memang berbeda kelas dengannya. Tapi ia sering menjumpai mereka pergi bersama. Itu membuat Meimei sedikit sedih kalau mengingatnya.

Dan sekarang, saat Susanti tidak ada, ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Mail di luar sekolah. Mau bagaimana lagi, teman sebangkunya ini memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari uang.

Meimei membalikkan badan dengan lesu dan mulai berjalan pelan.

"Aku memang tidak suka nonton! Tapi itu bila dengan mereka. Tapi aku mau menonton jika itu hanya bersamamu,".

 **Deg**

Meimei menghentikan langkahnya.

Apakah ini artinya harapannya tak sia-sia?

Ia membalikan tubuhnya ke arah semula dan mendapati Mail tersenyum tipis.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Perlahan Meimei menghampiri Mail. Rasanya ada sebutir air mata yang hendak menerobos keluar lewat celah ujung matanya.

"Ku tunggu kau di Halte depan hari minggu," ucap Mail dengan senyum menawannya sembari menyodorkan 2 tiket nonton bioskop.

"Terima Kasih," rasanya Meimei ingin melompat kegirangan saat itu juga. Ia bahagia dan sangat senang. Pokoknya perasaannya tidak bisa ia ungkapkan lewat kata. Makanya ia buru-buru pergi. Berlari sebelum tingkahnya makin absurd karena kebahagiaannya.

Ah, ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu Minggu esok.

.

.

.

Finishhh

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje Chimi. Aihhh aku bahagia banget saat ada hint MailMei, mereka tuh unyu banget. Sifat mereka klop saling melengkapi. Pokoknya aku suka pair ini.


End file.
